


Revelation

by Ninkasa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninkasa/pseuds/Ninkasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron discovers something he didn't want to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

"Hermione." Ron stood in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, staring at his girlfriend with a mixture of horror and annoyance.

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "Ron," she said, in a tone of voice that meant 'don't bother me and if at all possible, go away'.

"Hermione!" Ron said forcefully.

Hermione looked up this time and sighed. The common room had become empty over the last few hours. She'd been hoping to finish up her homework before Harry got back from wherever he'd gone, but things were looking infinitely more interesting on planet Ron at the moment.

She laid the book down on the table and stared at Ron. "What is it?"

Ron seemed to be having a hard time specifying, his mouth opened and closed several times, he looked like a guppy.

"Did you know Harry and Malfoy are sleeping together?"

Hermione blinked and stared. "Of course I knew. I've known for months, so have you."

"I mean, did you know that they were like. . ." Ron waved his hands as if trying to illustrate something.

"Swimming?" Hermione suggested, irritated at the interruption but pleased at the frustration that Ron seemed to be consumed by.

She knew that Ron was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his best friend was suddenly dating his worst enemy. And it had seemed sudden: it had been as if one day Harry and Malfoy had been trying to hex each other in the hall and the next they were in love.

Or extreme like.

Lust?

Hermione wasn't sure. Harry had been vague on the details, and trying to get information from Malfoy was like trying to pry a steak from the jaws of a lion -- both frequently involved loss of limb.

Harry and Ron had had a huge falling out over it.

Ron hadn't spoken to Harry for several weeks after Harry's revelation. It was no wonder it had taken a month for Harry to tell him. But Hermione did wonder at how much Ron knew. Harry had told them both separately. And while Hermione had gotten an explanation about dissolving Quidditch robes, the Potions classroom and detention, she wondered if Harry had given Ron details.

She doubted Ron would have wanted them. But if he'd had them, he might have been more understanding from the get-go.

She remembered standing with Harry by the lake while Harry muttered his explanation, the look of desperation on his face. And then her revelation that she was the first person he'd told.

Hermione knew the redness of Harry's cheeks had only been partially due to the winter wind that had been blowing around them and more because of whatever memory that was creeping up on him.

"We were fighting," Harry had said, the blush becoming deeper. Hermione had wanted to kiss him, he'd looked so flustered. The story had been muddled after Harry explained that the desk he'd been perched on toppled when Malfoy tackled him. Hermione had the distinct impression Harry was as confused as she was as to who had made the first move, who had pinned who and who had kissed who first.

That had been two weeks after the kiss. And Hermione knew that Harry had been putting off telling Ron.

Three weeks later, Hermione was the first and only person Harry had told the morning after he'd lost his virginity.

Hermione had made an idiot out of herself. She'd been reading the letter Harry had sent her (full of details, as she'd requested) when Malfoy had come into the Ancient Runes classroom and sat down diagonally from her -- where he always sat. She'd lost it and started giggling like a lunatic and it had only gotten worse when Malfoy had turned to give her a puzzled look. She hadn't known at the time that Harry had told Malfoy that she knew they were dating. When he'd asked what was wrong with her (only with less words and more insults), it had only made her giggle harder.

Harry had started leaving out key details in his stories after that, leaving Hermione to her own imagination. Which was very active when it wanted to be.

Therefore, the news that Harry and Malfoy were sleeping together did not come as a shock to her.

As it apparently did to Ron.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione inquired again, wanting to get on with whatever it was Ron wanted to say.

"I didn't see a thing!" Ron declared, loudly and forcibly.

Hermione blinked again. "What happened?" Her eyes widened as realisation hit her. "Oh. Oh!"

"I didn't mean to," Ron muttered miserably.

Hermione had the feeling that whatever Ron had seen -- or hadn't seen -- was going to set his and Harry's friendship back months.

It had taken a while for Ron to come to terms with the idea that Harry was in a relationship with Malfoy. It had been easier once Ron had realised that Harry was still Harry. It had been difficult because Malfoy was also still Malfoy. The fact that Harry didn't plan on Ron and Hermione spending any more time around Malfoy than was necessary had made it easier to deal with. It had also helped when Harry had annihilated Malfoy at Quidditch. And Ron came to terms with it when Harry -- inadvertently -- landed Malfoy in hospital.

"Just tell me what happened," Hermione said gently, secretly hoping that he wasn't going to leave out any details. She was a bookworm, but she wasn't dead.

Ron took a deep breath and Hermione got the impression that Ron was about to tell her a horror story. Or at least tell her a story he no doubt thought would horrify her.

Ron began to explain to her what had happened.

Apparently, Ron had gone off looking for Harry when Harry had been gone longer than usual after curfew. That, to Hermione, was his first mistake.

His second mistake had been finding Harry.

*****

Two hours earlier

Ron moved quietly down the hall. He was concerned that maybe Harry had gotten caught wandering the halls after hours and was in trouble. Then it hit him that maybe it hadn't been a teacher that had caught Harry and his nervousness became terror at the thought of his best friend being snatched by a Death Eater. Knowing the Slytherins, he wouldn't put it past them.

Ron stopped in front of a door when he heard what sounded like someone speaking. It hit him after staring at the door for a moment that what he'd found was the Room of Requirement, the room the DA had been having their meetings in since fifth year.

Ron slowly turned the doorknob, wondering what would be in it this time.

The last time he'd been in the room -- three days prior -- it had been full of books and desks and had the list of the members of the DA on one wall. This time, however, the room looked like a normal bedroom.

Well, maybe normal was too strong of a word. Ron was fairly certain he'd know normal when he saw it.

The room was decorated in dark purples and light blues with a large four posted bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by candles, and a half-empty bottle of very expensive wine sat on a table with two empty glasses next to it.

Ron started to back quietly out of the room -- he'd obviously walked in on something that shouldn't be interrupted.

Ron had just made it to the door and turned to leave when he heard a voice speaking a funny language. A language he didn't understand but recognised nonetheless.

Parseltongue.

Ron spun back around before he could stop himself. He instantly wished he'd just kept walking.

When he'd first walked in, all he'd seen was a lump beneath the sheets. When he turned back around, the person -- people -- who'd been underneath the sheets had emerged, now laughing softly.

Ron wasn't sure what shocked him first -- the realisation of *who* he'd walked in on, or the fact that Malfoy, who was usually so well put together, now looked. . .human. His hair -- which he'd stopped slicking back with broomstick polish and had been letting fall normally around his face -- was sticking up all over, looking like someone had been running their fingers through it incessantly.

Ron nearly choked on his own tongue when Harry suddenly appeared from under the tangle of sheets, moving steadily up over Malfoy's body and latching onto Malfoy's mouth with his own. Malfoy's hands were moving through Harry's hair -- making it even more dishevelled than usual -- and down, over Harry's neck and bare back.

Fortunately, Harry's back was turned to Ron and Malfoy was looking at Harry -- neither of them had noticed he was there.

Ron heard a moan but wasn't sure who it came from.

Ron suddenly noticed things he should have noticed before: Harry's glasses on the nightstand by one side of the bed, pyjamas that had been tossed aside haphazardly on the floor; a pair of school robes -- Slytherin -- on a trunk at the foot of the bed, and an Invisibility Cloak lying in a heap by the door.

If he'd been paying attention, he wouldn't have stood there for longer than he should have.

Ron had just started back out of the room when he heard Harry's voice speak -- full of some emotion Ron had never heard in it before.

"I love you, you know."

Ron's eyes closed and he leaned back against the door, his hand blindly finding the doorknob, but finding it wouldn't turn. Leave it to Harry and Malfoy to conjure a room he couldn't get out of.

"I know that, Potter."

This was impossible, Malfoy sounded almost pleasant. Surely the world would come to an end any moment.

It was quiet for a moment and then Malfoy spoke again. "Ditto, by the way."

Ron opened his eyes in time to see Harry kiss Malfoy again. This time it was harsher, more violent than it had been the first time. Ron could see tongues curling around each other as Malfoy's hands tangled in Harry's hair, pulling Harry closer to him.

There was another moan and this time Ron knew it was undoubtedly his best friend -- Harry sometimes forgot to put a silencing charm around his bed in the dormitory.

Ron fumbled with the doorknob and heard a soft click of the door opening just as Malfoy pulled back from Harry again.

"Alright, enough pleasantries," Malfoy said, sounding highly amused. "Down you get, Potter."

Ron blinked and started to push out of the room as Harry apparently gave Malfoy an angry look.

"Feign acquiescence, Potter," Malfoy said, this time putting his hand on Harry's head and pushing. "Down."

Ron waited to see how Harry would react and was further shocked when his best friend simply did as he was told, sliding down under the blankets which were pooled around Malfoy's waist.

Ron really wanted to leave, but was stopped as his eyes suddenly met Malfoy's. Dark grey eyes now met with Ron's own. Malfoy's eyes flickered down to where Harry had disappeared and then back up at Ron.

Ron suddenly realised Malfoy was daring him to walk out. To not hang around and see how this ended.

Ron took one step back into the room and the door clicked shut behind him.

Malfoy's eyes didn't leave Ron's face as he reached down for something. Ron followed the path of Malfoy's hands with his eyes and watched as the blond boy tossed the blanket down from over Harry's head, letting it drop down onto the bed.

Malfoy was still watching him, Ron knew that, but Ron couldn't take his eyes from Harry.

Harry's tongue was twirling around the tip of Malfoy's semi-erect cock. Ron blinked, partially at the shock and partially in response to Harry -- who was slowly licking up the length -- the way he would an ice lolly.

Ron was never going to be able to watch Harry eat a lollipop again.

Ron watched as Malfoy's fingers started to thread through Harry's hair, tugging at it. His hips bucked slightly and Harry immediately moved his head up to accommodate the movement.

Ron had the feeling he was watching some well-rehearsed dance.

He looked up again to see that Malfoy had stopped watching him -- either sure that Ron wasn't going anywhere, or just not caring -- his head was tilted back against the pillow he was lying on. Ron could see the sweat that was forming along his skin, sliding down a pale throat.

Ron tore his eyes away just as he heard Malfoy say something -- in French.

The muscles in Harry's back jerked as if Malfoy had just pulled a string. Harry pulled away for a moment and Ron took that as incentive to leave.

He put his hand on the doorknob just as soon as he heard Malfoy let out a strangled, breathless "shit!".

Ron -- despite his better judgment -- looked back. Malfoy was tugging gently on Harry's arms, apparently trying to get Harry's attention focused further north as Harry seemed more than content to spend the rest of the evening licking that particular spot between Malfoy's hip bone and groin.

"Potter."

Ron heard the soft, sibilant hissing that he'd heard before. Harry was speaking Parseltongue while giving Malfoy a blowjob?

Harry stopped his ministrations and moved up to meet Malfoy's mouth again, straddling Malfoy's hips in the process.

Malfoy's fingers threaded through Harry's hair again, and Ron had been about to leave when Malfoy looked around Harry to him.

Ron suddenly had the horrific realisation that Malfoy was getting off on Ron watching him and Harry together.

Ron watched Harry shift, moving his hands along Malfoy's chest, fingers chasing the drops of sweat that had pooled at the base of his throat.

Ron felt like he was going to throw-up when Harry dipped his head and licked away the sweat.

He wasn't sure if it was because of what Harry was licking or *who* Harry was licking.

Ron really wanted to leave as he watched Harry kiss Malfoy on the mouth again, but he was fairly certain that if he tried, Malfoy would transfigure him into a newt or something equally slimy.

Ron watched as Harry leaned over to the dresser drawer and pulled out--

"Ron! Ron! RON!"

Ron jumped and stared at Hermione.

"Ron, listen to me, this is very important," Hermione said calmly. "Did Harry know you were there?"

Ron shook his head. "No. . .Malfoy did, though."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth, muttered what sounded like swear words and then uncovered her mouth.

"Ron, you should have left."

"I tried!" Ron said, clearly angry now.

"Apparently not," Hermione said. She secretly suspected that it wasn't so much the sex as what had been said that was upsetting Ron, but this wasn't the time or the place to have *that* discussion.

She also knew why Harry had been speaking Parseltongue -- it was one of the details Harry hadn't left out -- but Ron didn't look like he really wanted to hear about *that* either.

"I couldn't leave," Ron told her.

Hermione blinked. "Of course you could have, Ron."

"Malfoy wouldn't let me."

"Unless he was physically holding you there or he'd placed some spell on you, you could have left." Hermione took a breath. "That was disrespectful to Harry."

She deliberately ignored the voice that said she'd have done the same, albeit for different reasons.

"We have to figure out what to do," Hermione told him.

The last thing she wanted was for Harry to find out about what Ron had seen.

"Do you think Malfoy told him?" Ron's questioned, mirroring her own thoughts.

"I doubt it," she answered. "Not yet, anyway. We'll think of something."

Malfoy's silence could be bought.

It just wouldn't be cheap.


End file.
